shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vagrant Charm
The Vagrant Charm is both the name of the group and name of the ship the group travels on. They are group all non-human races around the world who simply wish to see the sights and have some good time. Crew Members Uriah Baha "Guill Verne" A Majin, captain and the owner of the ship. His great grand parents were trying to stage a coup in their homeland, but failed miserably, resulting in their exile. Now under name "Guill" the family wanders around the seas. Verne left his family in order to satisfy his own wanderlust and eventually ran into the other five who also wished to go around the world. As s Majin, he has resistance to hot temperatures and due to his "traveler training", Verne can live awhile without water. Naturally he has many survival skills, like making fires with just sticks. Verne is mostly non-confrontational in nature and always wants to be neutral. Not that the world agrees to his whims. Some people consider his race to be shifty, which also leads to him being considered a criminal. Even though he wields fancy sword passed down on his family, Verne doesn't know any sword techniques, mostly because members of his family are not sword fighters. Not to say he is not capable fighter with sword, just that he prefers using anythings in his environment to fight, or to just run away from his troubles. Donkey (character is by Wyvern 0m3g4) A 47-year old, 10" 10' ft tall male Bigfoot shipwright. Met Verne in Willow Islands, while Donkey was trying to get enough money to buy pair of custom made shoes (Donkey doesn't like getting his feet dirty and he had never know of shoes). Due to corrupt island officials, Donkey wasn't able to get enough money before the tax collectors stole all he had. It didn't help that Donkey wasn't knowledgeable about the moneys worth or tax rates, so he really couldn't tell that he was being ripped-off. And the tax collectors, "Bowler Wards" had informed him that if he decided to go against them with violence, he would be wanted and get send to prison, which lead to the group occasionally abusing their position and beating up Donkey. This is when Verne came to the picture and drived the tax collectors off, but they managed to steal his jacket during the brawl. Duo decided to go to one of the nearby island in the archipelago and ask the officials to put stop to Bowler Wards actions, not knowing that they were well aware of the groups actions and didn't care to do anything. Official by the name "Don Glen" (member of ) offered them his help, if they went and investigated certain castle that was seemingly haunted and none of his men were brave enough to go themselves. Man gave them partial pavement advance, giving Donkey pair of shoes fit for him and a new coat for Verne. (By Wyvern 0m3g4) ''Appearance: Has wild, ragged orange fur all over; making it look like he's never combed his fur before. Also has peach colored hands, feet and face. His exposed chest and stomach is also peach colored. He wears black shoes on his feet, which are the only piece of clothing he has on him.'' ''Powers: Being a bigfoot, Donkey has a natural talent for Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, though he doesn't have Haoshoku Haki. He's also roughly as strong, fast and durable as a fishman when Donkey's on land. Like other bigfeet, Donkey can talk with land animals, but he can't talk with anything that flies (birds, bats, butterflies, etc.) or anything in the ocean (fishes, squids, whales, etc.) Donkey also ate the Empty Empty Fruit, meaning the inside of his body is a hollow void. He can suck anything around him into his body through his hands, feet, mouth, head, and so on as if he were a vacuum cleaner, and he can store objects and people inside of him. With his powers, he can also release anything inside of him too, either by shooting them out like a cannonball, or slowly pulling them out with finesse.'' With his Empty Empty Fruit, Donkey has a habit of carrying a large collection of random and assorted things with him at all times. You never know what Donkey has with him until he releases it, and he somehow seems to have a weapon or tool for almost any situation. With his powers, Donkey is a very random crew member. Among his collection, Donkey carries a large supply of materials for whenever he needs to build something or to maintain the crew's ship. ''Personality: Donkey, being the oddball that he is, only wears his black shoes on his feet, since he doesn't like the idea of getting his massive feet dirty; and yet he doesn't wear any other form of clothing, which reveals much of his natural bigfoot body to the public. He's also a kleptomaniac, so he steals things and keeps them inside his empty body without realizing it, which explains why he has a large amount of random junk with him at all times. In fights, he does the typical "monkey see, monkey do" routine, in which he prefers to copy the attacks and fighting patterns of his enemies in order to beat them. He also relies on whatever is inside him to defeat his opponent, and like Aquaman, he'll sometimes call in animals to help him in a fight.'' Aside from that, Donkey is a relaxed and social person who tends to get along well with his crew mates; although there are moments where they may frustrate him with their wacky antics or annoying behaviors. He also has a habit of wanting to fix anything that may be broken, and if he can't fix it right away, he gets anxious. (Wyvern 0m3g4) Sorga Teresa "Tes" A female cyclops doctor She joined the crew in order to work on her boxing and didn't want to just spend her days on the island building clockwork machines. Long haired Slugger style boxer, who wears pair of purple boxing gloves, knee length shorts, black sleeves shirt, boots and long light purple doctor jacket (last one she only wears when she is doing her job, otherwise she goes without). She can be bit on the ditzy side with a short attention span, as when she has an idea, she tends to stop everything and think about it. This can happen in bad situations, but she can usually pull herself back to reality before anything too serious happens. Also, as a boxer, she likes to challenge strong looking people to fight her (sometimes not even people) in order to better her craft. This can lead her to yell at her opponent if they go against rules of boxing, like use weapons. Even worse if they go outside the "ring". Due to being born in mainly female ruled society, Tes can be bit sexist towards males and has some biases when it comes to building thing and strength, unintentionally looking down on her fellow crew mates and berating them time to time. Her cyclops physiology gives her a good bites, tunel eyshight and ability to smell with her tongue. Also she gets tired easily, which is why she prefers slugger style boxing, as its mainly dedicated to just doing one hit knockouts. Rumpus Scrumpus (character is by 1NF3RNO) A Jackal Mink musician. Rumpus wandered in Willow Islands once in a blue moon and didn't care to leave. He spend most of this time walking around the country side, playing his bagpipes, eating apples from trees and drinking rainwater from his hat.Sometimes he stile some sheep from locals shepherds, which lead to local urban legend of a "Wolf-man". He met Verne and Donkey when they were trying to find the supposedly haunted castle, giving them wrong directions out of his own amusement and tricking them out of their money by only giving hem partial information, "since you didn't pay enough for the full information". Only reason why he joined the group was that he promised to protect them when the mafia families would come after them, but mainly because he didn't want to deal with the locals anymore. As wandering hobo in Willow Islands, Rumpush used alias "Gyutrash Ben" and wore giant brimmed hat (to hide his face), green checkered pants, long black coat, green tie and green checkered cape, along with bag that holds his bagpipe. (By 1NF3RNO) Wears a set of ancient Egyptian robes.A fairly tall fellow follows the theme of gold and black when it comes to clothing as his fur is black with unusual gold tints here and there. He himself possesses the good ol Hika Hika no Mi. Quite the selfish but creative guy, never really does anything to help others. But if he manages to help others, its more by accident than deliberate, and is usually ended in a funny fashion. He relies more on his bagpipes than anything as he's a musician above all. When in a fight he tends to overpower as swiftly as possible using his own fruit, however, that is only the case when the opponents get past his skeleton army. (which isn't particularly vexing as he can't play for that long as its quite taxing on his lungs. Survive for 15 mins max and you're good.) (By 1NF3RNO) Dalzeel Rumpuses pet crane, who ate an Devil Fruit that allows him to control all skeletons in his vicinity. Dalzeels whole family had been guarding ruins of a old castle for hundreds of years, possibly before the void century. Reason why they do this is that under the castle lies a maze and at the end of it is poneglyph detailing some of the Willow Islands history. Rumpus ran into Dalzeel by accident and struck a deal wit the bird: Rumpus will help the bird with its mission of protecting old castle ruins. This happens mostly by Rumpus acting as "Ghost of the Fallen", who plays a "mystical bagpipe" that has consumed a necromancy devil fruit, letting the instrument raise the fallen soldiers of the great rose war. In reality Dalzeel controls the dead and Rumpus is just practicing his bagpipe skills. Dalzeel wears a brown newsboys cap and red scarf. Bird has good relation with Rumpus and likes to help him with things, to certain degree. Johnathan John Johnson (character is by Marcus Junior) A dwarf ship guard, nicknamed "Jolting John". (By Marcus Junior) Also known as Joe, Jonny, JoJo and more simply as Bob. Formerly a carpenter, now a person running from the law for a crime he did not commit, Joe enjoys not only a drop of beer but also the thrill of woodworking. A master craftsman and the son of a lumberjack John knows a trick or two about using an Axe to survive in the wild, and has murdered more than what would be a reasonable amount of bears using it. Make no mistake Joe should be behind bars for his genocide of the bear population of his home-island but the marines are after him for a crime he himself did not commit, also inexplicably linked with another case of bear genocide, but that's as far as he himself claims to know. Armed only with an "oversized" axe for his size, he himself a '''dwarf', he sails the seas in hopes not of glory or fame but mostly just peace and quiet. Perhaps he would be able to lay low better if only he would drop his axe, affectionately nicknamed "Unbearable Weight", and if he stopped wearing bright plaid.'' Like every dwarf John is very gullible, also incapable of understanding metaphors or idioms. In fact calling him an idiot wouldn't be too farfetched, the only thing he really understands is wood and how to work it.' (By Marcus Junior) Jojo Worked under Don Glen and was ordered to follow Verne and Donkey to the castle, as Don had managed to find out about the Poneglyph under the castle. Man wanted to sell it in underground market and raise in the underground ranks. alonw with Jojo came Dons other minions, Maury "The Blockbuster", who ate the Munch munch Fruit, Magister "The Dungeon Man", master of "Crab-Claw Style" and "Duran", secretly a bounty hunter Vega Varon on the Don trail. After the group failed to get the Poneglyph (even managing to sink it in the ocean), Vega captured Don Glen and the other three decided to go after the once responsible for their failure. After some skirmishes, Magister and Maury were send to jail and Jojo joined in the traveling group, along with Tes the cyclops. Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions Fisherman Vest Sydney helped Verne and Donkey in their travels around Willow Islands with his fishing boat "Trappers Den", right until the duo they managed to get their own ship, "vagrants Charm". Willow Islanders, Circus and Dilly fed the Verne and Donkey, when they didn't have money. Duo own restaurant "Girasol". During the Willow Islands adventures the group but head with man named "Duran", later revealed to be bounty hunter Vega Varon, who they eventually "befriended". After much more headbutting. Later on the groups travels, they befriended Silver city's police officer Strausskick Nota and his nephew Lexa Clipper, along with the city's infamous gang, the Slithers and their boss, Prince Affisch. Group once met young fighter by the name of "Milky Blade" in underground mafia tournament, The Gray Chariot Tournament. Man beat them all in the semifinals and was crowned the champion. Man later helped them to fight against the GC tournament holder, Herses Blace, leader of the mafia family and owner of mercenary group called "Arcane Keep", even defeating its four strongest members, Kablein Nigel "Gengan", Kinhert Leon "Shu", Kruppel Blesk "Sagiri" and Lesden Filbur "Kong", by himself. History Locations visited * Willow islands * Ophthalmos/Gladius * Penica Island * Shinobi Island * Nal-mosiq * Antitlos Island * Tora no Tomarigi * Island of the Six Moons * Yijiru * Kamiono * Ying Yang Island * Ape Island * Omotimon * Monster Island Actions * VS Bowler Wards, "The Nice Guys" (win) ** Verne vs. Zhullon Reay and Tucks ** Donkey vs. Sewt and Dail * VS. Glen jr. (win) Trivia Category:Groups Category:Carabe197